In the related art, a rack to be installed in a data center or a communication station for storing a plurality of apparatuses collectively is known. The apparatuses are pulled out from the rack by a sliding movement of an inner rail which grips the apparatuses with respect to an outer rail fixed to a brace member or the like. Also, a locking mechanism configured to switch a slide of the inner rail between a locked state and an unlocked state by the operation of a lock lever provided on the inner rail is known.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-10550 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-8463 are examples of related art.
However, in the related art as described above, opening of the lock lever with respect to the inner rail by a force applied to the lock lever may result in damage or the like.